Eve
Biography �� TBE TBE ✅ A Surprise Blow Eve rules High Haven with wisdom and skill. Not even her enemies can deny this fact. The upstanding Count Wilhelm came before her to plead on behalf of his people, but she seemed to already know every word that came out of his mouth. She smiled ever so slightly and turned his world upside down. However, Edith Elsia dealt Eve a surprise blow. ✅ A Price to Pay Just how much power does Eve wield? Grand Master Douglas would never ordinarily sacrifice a single one of his Rangers' lives unless he had absolutely no choice. This makes it all the more astonishing that the two promising young Rangers went missing in Avalon soon after passing the bravery test. As Eve would say, "The king of the gods will grant your request, but there will be a price to pay." ✅ Inescapable Ears We remind each other to be alert to the fact the walls have ears, but we could never have imagined that those inescapable ears hear absolutely everything. Before the news of the mysterious goings-on in King's Port and Edith's return from the behemoth wilderness had even left Ranger's Hall. Eve already knew everything. Making it clear just who is in charge, she sent a threatening message to the Rangers, reminding us to avert our gaze from beyond the horizon, as the behemoths were already before our very eyes. ✅ The One True The gods rule over humankind through Eve, and allow her to protect us from the behemoths. Everything she does is in the name of the gods. When Grand Master Douglas adhered to the principle of neutrality by refusing to involve the Rangers in the conflict between divine and royal power, he naturally also abandoned any hope that Eve would support the Rangers in resisting the behemoths. However, Eve could not care less about the imminent extinction of the human race, firm in her belief that protection from the gods is the only true path to redemption for mankind. ✅ The Purification Eve does not have any hate in her heart, nor does she have any love. We should have known this long ago. When the rebellion crumbled before Eve's absolute power, she did not harbor any prejudice or animosity towards the remnants of the rebel army. Of course she also had no feelings of mercy, and saw to it every last one of them was severely punished. As far as she is concerned, gallows, stakes, and pyres are all nothing more than the means by which the Lord of Light purifies humankind and purges the world of blasphemers. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. Category:Heart of the Kingdom Category:Female Characters